Punch (SG)
:Punch is an evil Autobot from the Shattered Glass universe. His favorite journalism subject, the heroic Decepticon Counterpunch, is nearby. Real nearby. Punch is one of Rook's co-reporters, and Around Cybertron's Decepticon expert. He specializes in covering stories about traitorous "good" Autobots meeting up with heroic Decepticons that look suspiciously like him. History When Prime went to Perceptor's lab to punish him for supporting the usurper Jetfire, Punch accompanied him. Prime let Punch destroy Perceptor's mind as punishment, a task Punch seemed to enjoy. When Optimus Prime launched his attack on Decepticon City, Punch played a key role, giving the Autobot access to the Seizer's docking codes so the Autobots could invade the ship, killing almost everyone aboard. Punch personally shot Acid Storm himself, and was instrumental in the deaths of most of the others. Logs/Posts 2016 (SG) Oct 06: News just in! Stuff that definitely happened Punch, sitting behind what he believes is a newsreaders desk, but is, in fact piled up bits of mechanisms that... sort of?... is a desk. Maybe. If you squint real hard. "Tonight! Today! Whenever or whatever. Are you starved of entertainment? Dying to see something special? Third option?! Or are you, yes you watching this cast right now!?! Then, chances are you've been one of the many people taking a copy of the number one to fifty top selling footage across markets black, red and many other colors besides of our own... our very own... Emperor Prime himself on a warm up just units of time ago!!" The feed cuts to a brief clip, rather well shot and edited, showing Prime effortlessly lifting Perceptor by his throat which then loops and shrinks to fill the top right corner of the screen. "... I've only got this snippet. As it's not like I filmed it or anything! Are you crazy!!" Punch then laughs, for some time, like only those who've went absent without leave of their senses can, before continuing... "But, I'm told, it's real must-see stuff. On sale in all the worst places! Meantime give a hand to Prime before he puts his round your neck kids!" Shuffling a bunch of papers that, frankly, just aren't there Punch then studies them carefully. "Oh! Yeah. That thing. In other news a series of unaffiliated scientific communities received a bit more than they bargained for when they bought what they thought were copies of Perceptor's, now extinct, research. Later it was discovered that these were elaborate forgeries when some maniac..." For a moment Punch sits staring at the screen beaming proudly. Saying nothing. After a very long and uncomfortable pause, just beaming at the screen, he says, "... changed some of the numbers and stuff with explosive results!" The feed cuts a second time to a series of moons, buildings and other locations exploding, leaving not even sub atomic particles behind. As the footage loops and minimises to the top left of the Screen Punch says, "Whoops? Shoulda took out the extended warranty guys!!" Further laughter takes up another considerable period before he concludes "So this is me, I think, here, maybe, reporting the stuff that definitely happened. Honest. Would I lie to you...?" Oct 09 - Message to Emperor Prime Hey there, I know you got universes to master et all but it's been a while. We should catch up, have a few drinks, some shop, sadly, but yeah, I'm in the book under Punch. Probably other words too but the filter censor them. Anyway, have a good one and call me! Oct 26 - You know the deal... Punch appears on the screen smoking and playing with a pair of datapads... then forgets the camera's on for a good few moments. ... ... ... He then looks at the camera and goes, "Right. Yeah the thing. Okay. Okay! Prime's going to do the thing on the ship and casualties are expected. Wait, take two, Prime expects high casualities for the kiddie cons." Punch then supresses a chuckle, sort of, and takes a draw. "My... boss... Yeah. He's told me he's to assemble an assault team for Prime. You kids and kittens know how this dance is done. Check yourselves on the assault team as dying can offend and I ain't cleaning it up!" Twirling his cigs around each other Punch adds, "So, Autobots! Transform and roll out! Unless you wanna be rolled over... I don't really care." The feed disconnects with Punch singing the theme-tune to some earth western over and over. October 30 * "Shuttle Attack (SG)" - A transport mission to Earth goes horribly wrong for the Decepticons. * "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1" - The evil Autobots launch an attack on Decepticon City. Notes *His colors look to be inspired by Doubledealer. * On the MUX he transforms into a Pontiac Mera. Players Shattered Glass Punch is played by Matt-Bat. Category:characters Category:Journalists Category:SG-Autobots Category:SG-Decepticons Category:Transformers with three modes Category:Turncoats